mystic_falls_2027_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Feya Ryeo
Feya Ryeo is a werewolf and the best friend of Eden Bennett. She was the first character to appear in the server. Personality Feya is laid back but very friendly. She isn’t completely quiet but isn’t overly talkative either. She doesn’t take huge risks for other people, even though she cares about people a lot. As a werewolf, she has slight anger issues. Physical Appearance She is half Korean, half Irish and stands at 4'11". Her black hair is medium length, falling just past her shoulders. Early History Feya moved to Virginia from Washington after her parents got divorced. She did gymnastics from ages 9-14. Throughout the Roleplay Soon after joining Mystic Falls High School, Feya became close friends with the witch Eden Bennett, daughter of Bonnie Bennett and Eden's crush, Kayden Brown, a vampire. Eden introduced her to the world of magic. She became enemies with Jesse Dana Cameryn when Jesse spiked her drink with alcohol, causing her to embarrass herself at school. Originally, it was believed that Feya was human until she ran over Jesse Dana with her car on accident, minutes after Jesse had been fed vampire blood by Kayden to save her from a different car accident. The next full moon, Feya's werewolf nature was revealed when she turned inside of Kayden's house. Eventually, Eden brought Feya a moonlight ring from unknown origins. At a party at Eden's house, it is shown that Feya has a crush on Eden. During a game of Spin the Bottle, she kissed Eden after Eden used her powers to move the bottle toward herself. At another party thrown in the forest, Feya followed Clara and Lucian to Walter, a human who had cut himself on a fish hook. Unable to resist, Clara tried to feed on him and Feya retaliated by turning into a werewolf and biting her. This caused a lot of strain on their friendship, especially at Miss Mystic Falls, where Feya and Clara's friends took sides and argued the entire pageant. Relationships Eden Bennett Eden Bennett is Feya's best friend and crush. They kissed at Eden's party but Eden has shown no signs of reciprocated feelings. Kayden Brown Kayden is one of Feya's close friends. When Feya's drink was spiked, Kayden brought her home and rescued her from getting stuck in a bathroom. He also helped her after she ran over Jesse Dana. Jesse Dana Cameryn Since Jesse Dana is one of the "mean girls" and bullied Eden, Feya sympathizes with her more than Eden and Kayden do. After killing her with her car, Feya felt guilty and tried her best to make up for it by being kind to her. When Feya turned into a wolf for the second time, she used Jesse's clothes and shower. Clara Madison Clara is Feya's former friend. They were close after meeting at Eden's party but quickly became enemies once Feya bit her in the woods, almost killing her. Trivia *Feya's Korean name, Chun-Hwa (천화) means "spring flower" Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolves Category:LGBT Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students